


Light Up Pillows

by SkyKathryn



Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Cheating, Cute, Drinking, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Rekindled Friendship, Romance, Sex, Vet!bucky, flirtijg, light up pillows, mother death, over protective girlfriends, past history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just needed to get out after coming home, but she wouldnt let him. What happens when he meets an old friend? Vetran!bucky artist!steve modern au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up Pillows

Bucky leaned casually against the bar, letting his grey eyes scan the floor as he sipped his beer slowly. It felt so good to be able to go out on his own. He hopped up onto a stool and ordered a bowl of chips, smiling wide at the busty brunette behind the bar who simply rolled her eyes good naturedly. When they returned to him were carrying the bowl, number neatly tucked between the top two. He winked at her and offered her a chip after drowning them in salt and ketchup. She took one and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, moving onto the next customer. 

“Hey.” A blond walked up beside him, blue eyes sparkling and smile bright as the sun, resting against the bar in front of him. “This seat taken?” 

“No go for it.” Bucky offered and the man hopped up to the seat with an ease that made Bucky bite his lower lip. He heard cheering behind him but watched as the blond simply gave them the finger. “Friends?” 

“Problematics.” The blond shrugged then held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“Bucky Barnes.” He smiled, offering his chips which Steve took happily, munching to keep his mouth occupied. “You do this often?” 

“No my friends spotted me looking your way and shoved me until I got the courage to come over.” Steve laughed, a deep happy sound that warmed the ice around Bucky’s heart. 

“Ah. I see.” Bucky laughed but it sounded hollow next to the others. 

“You?” Steve called the barmaid over who winked at Bucky as she served him cider and huffed when Bucky stayed watching his new friend. 

“Nope. First time I’ve escaped in months.” He stretched his arms up over his head, moaning at the pull then laughed again. “My missus is a bit, overbearing? That’s a good way to put it. Has one of those pillows that lights up when you sleep on it? Makes me sleep with it so I cant go out. But shes out town and I needed to see the outside before I went crazy.”

“Preach.” Steve raised one of his unusually large hand which had Bucky’s head spinning up to clap onto his knee. “Mines the same, crazy but every time I try and leave her she cries or pretends it didn’t get said.”

“Yes. Exactly!” Bucky exclaimed, beer getting slightly knocked and spilling before he had the chance to save it. “Fuck!” 

“Klutz?” Steve raised an eyebrow, calling the girl to clear it up and get him a new one, paying before Bucky could even get his wallet out his far too tight jeans. 

“Hey! At least let me get you one.” Bucky wanted to put up a fight but Steve’s easy smile was doing things to his insides. 

“Lets see how this one lasts.” Steve rested his foot on the rung of Bucky’s stool and leaned forwards slightly. 

“Good plan.” Bucky leaned in too and then tapped his nose. “What does Steve Rogers do for a living?” 

“Im a children’s artist.” Steve blushed and Bucky decided it was his favourite thing. “You?” 

“Just finished my last tour. Thinking of taking up teaching fighting for defence or joining a coffee shop.” He pulled at his dog tags, fiddling with the metal and biting on it to make his teeth clack against it. 

“Well done.” Steve’s smile got brighter and Bucky didn’t think he could handle any more. Suddenly something was thrown at Steve’s head and he ducked. “Shit!”

“What?” Bucky tried to turn away but Steve got up. 

“That’s my girlfriend. Shes meant to be away with her sister.” He pulled the hood of his jacket up and then Bucky got a glance at who he was looking at. 

“Fuck that my girlfriends sister! Run.” Bucky jumped down, grabbing Steve and leading him quickly out the back exit, nodding at the bouncer who rolled his eyes. 

“Run?” Steve laughed, adjusting his hold on Bucky’s wrist and sliding his fingers through his, Bucky’s heart beating a million miles an hour. 

“They were meant to be up state!” Bucky pulled Steve towards an alley short cut to his flat then realised what he was doing. “Sorry did you want to stay?”

“No I’m good here.” Steve squeezed his fingers and smiled, pulling him towards the wall then cupping the side of his face. “I feel like I know you.” 

“I know the feeling.” Bucky tilted into his hand, blinking up at the slightly taller man. 

“Bucky?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” He filled in and suddenly something clicked. 

“Bucky? Brooklyn? Lived three doors down from Steve and Sarah Rogers? Used to pick on the bullies?” Steve held his breath at the confusion in Bucky’s face. 

“Yes? Moved when I was like 12 because dad changed base?” He pulled back slightly then breathed out. “Stevie?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded enthusiastically, hugging him close and laughing when Bucky clung to him. 

“Puberty hit you like a truck!” Bucky laughed, pulling back to take in his appearance. “You were like three foot!” 

“Five.” Steve shoved his shoulder playfully. 

“Naa defiantly less than that.” Bucky felt a genuine smile spread his lips. 

“Shut up Jerk.” Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You’re the short one now.”

“You’re a giant.” Bucky moaned, but his arm found its way around the skinny waist anyway. 

“Sure sure. We heading to a bar? Or do you have other plans?” Steve blusher again and Bucky leaned into him. 

“Whichever. You have somewhere to be?” He purred and watched Steve’s eyes flutter shut. 

“You close?” He squeezed his shoulders and leaned close.

“This way.” He pulled the other along quickly. 

 

“Wow.” Steve whistled as they came through Bucky’s front door, glancing around the spacious flat. 

“Yeah ill take that.” Bucky laughed heading to his kitchen, all open plan to point towards the wall of glass facing the city. “Drink?” 

“Fizz?” Steve didn’t turn from the view and Bucky could see his fingers twitching. 

“Paper and pencils on the side.” He poured two glasses as the other grabbed the supplies, sinking into Bucky’s favourite chair and drawing leaning on a book. It was such a natural response to tell him what he needed that Bucky just stood there slightly astonished at the fact he didn’t need any prompting. Placing the glass next to him he slid onto the corner sofa, checking his phone but luckily being text free. 

“Sorry.” Steve finished then turned back, neck and cheeks burning red and earned a shaking head. 

“Don’t be it was cute.” Bucky laughed gently then tapped the sofa next to him when Steve slid next to him, humming happily. 

“Its beautiful.” Steve sipped his drink and then laughed to himself. “You remembered.”

“Yeah. I guess I did.” Bucky fiddled with his phone then sighed, leaning agains the other. “This is kinda surreal.”

“Tis.” Steve nodded, arm going around his waist. “Nice though.”

“Yes. How is your mother?” Bucky looked up in time to see the pain flood Steve’s face. 

“She passed. A few months back. Cancer.” Steve tried to smile but it was too broken.

“Shit I’m sorry. I'm so sorry Steve.” Bucky sat up and turned his whole body towards   
Steve. 

“You didn’t know not your fault.” Steve pressed his hand to the side of Bucky’s cheek.

“But I should have.” Bucky chewed his lip. “She was always good to me as a kid.”

“She adored you because you kept me out of trouble.” Steve laughed gently, fingers tracing the lines of the face under his skin. 

“She was straight to the point it was brilliant.” Bucky smiled at the touch, shivers going down his spine. 

“Im glad you thought so too.” Steve chuckled then leaned forward, lips a breath away from Bucky’s but waited until Bucky surged forward, lips hot against his own and a groan escaped between them. Bucky pushed Steve back so he could rest in his lap and kissed him again, eyes shut and lips soft as they settled into a rhythm, fighting gently for dominance but still calm, hands resting gently for a few seconds before moving on again. Buck could feel the way he was kissing Steve. He could feel the way he moved with him rather than against him. He could feel the way their bodies slotted together and the way his hands knew where to go. He could feel the reason he was meant to be here. 

“Stevie.” Bucky whispered against his lips, years of pining and longing turning into a moan and being echoed deep in the other mans chest. 

“Buck.” Steve growled against his lips. “Bucky this is wrong.”

“You don’t want to be with her Steve.” Bucky pulled back, lips hovering close. 

“Doesn’t mean she deserves this.” Steve tried to move but his body wouldn’t untangle itself from the man in his lap. 

“She's manipulated you into thinking that. If she wont let you leave she deserves all she gets.” Bucky growled, finger tightening in the collar of Steve’s shirt. 

“And yours?” Steve tried to quirk an eyebrow and Bucky simply kissed him hard again, tongue sliding over the seam of his lips. 

“Shes a cover story to get my Father off my back.” Bucky told him bluntly and Steve gave in, standing and wrapping Bucky’s legs around his waist. 

“Where is your room?” He breathed out between frantic kisses an was pointed in the way of the right room, door being shoved and then dropping the other on the bed, dragging him flat and covering his body in the warmth of him. Bucky started tearing at his clothes, tugging the shirt off of his arms and the top over his head,moaning when he came into contact with Steve’s body. 

“Fuck you got hot Stevie.” Bucky flipped them, kissing down his chest and up his neck, nibbling on the day old stubble before claiming his lips again. 

“Yeah well you can hardly talk.” Steve shoved the material away from Bucky’s form, hands roaming the slightly damaged skin. The damaged in his left arm was well covered by his tattoo sleeve but you could still feel it and Bucky shivered at the contact. No one ever touched him there. It was a sort of taboo for her. She didn’t like damaged goods.

“Yeah yeah.” Bucky laughed and kissed him again, feeling himself pushed back so they were sitting up and Steve could cover his arm in kisses and nips, earning squeaks and moans that only fuelled his practice, sucking on his thumb with such innocent eyes Bucky couldn’t help grinding against him. He could feel how hard Steve was under him and it made his own situation so much easier. Steve peeled back his trousers then did his own, laying Bucky back under him so he could nuzzle into his thighs and suck a love bite there. “Fuck.”

“That’s the aim Buck.” Steve crawled up his body, kissing his nipples and abs, before resting most of his weight on the smaller man, crowding him in and kissing his lips again, breathing a moan. 

“Fuck me.” Bucky all but begged and Steve ripped away his boxers, palming over his whole cock as the other writhed beneath him. 

“That’s all I need.” Steve held himself up and raised an eyebrow. 

“Top draw.” Bucky pointed blindly, hands going to the straining problem in Steve’s tight pants, massaging him and dragging his nails up the material. 

“Thank you baby.” Steve moaned, grabbing the lube and covering his fingers, sliding them from Bucky’s leaking cock back to his hole, teasing around the rim enough to make his squirm. “You make beautiful noises.” Steve commented, dipping to kiss his jaw and lips, swallowing the sounds as he slipped the tip of his finger inside, a whine and an arch telling him to continue as he worked just the very end to the first knuckle. 

“Stevie.” Bucky moaned, trying to rut down on the intrusion. 

“No baby I am in charge and you will take your time.” Steve nipped his earlobe and Bucky huffed out a frustrated groan. 

“Evil.” He muttered, a shocked breath punching out of his lungs as suddenly the finger was totally inside. “Steve please.” He begged, hips jumping. 

“I know I know baby I got you.” Steve pulled back slowly and went back in even slower, drawing out the time until he hit Bucky’s prostate and earned another shriek and gained another finger. Bucky was a whimpering mess, cock dark and leaking a steady stream of precum, hair plastered to his head by the time Steve deemed him prepared enough. 

“Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was already horse and he moaned as the fingers left him completely. 

“Im coming back Darling. One tick.” Steve grabbed the condom from the side, rolling it on and settling back into position. “You have any requests?”

“Let me be on top?” Bucky circled around his nipple, kissing his lips hard as Steve laid down, holding himself up so Bucky could sink himself down on his shaft. “Fuuuucccckkk.” Bucky whined, letting his body adjust. Steve panted beneath him as he felt the way Bucky tightened around him to lean down and capture his lips, accepting the kiss with open arms circling the others waist. 

“You feel so good Buck.” Steve sighed, hips circling by instinct and earning a groan. 

“So do you Stevie. Ready?” Bucky was nodding before Steve got the chance to refuse before a moan was taking his breath away when the man above him raised his body and sunk back down. Steve’s hips got with the program even if his brain wasn’t and he met the next move with a sharp thrust earning a strangled cry. 

“Buck.” He tugged the band out of his shoulder length hair, curling his fingers into it to crash their lips back together, tasting what he could see in his entire future. Bucky was always in the back of his mind as a child, and it appears he never left in adulthood either. 

“Stevie I’m not gonna last.” Bucky whined against his lips and Steve nodded. 

“Go for it I wont either its been too long.” Bucky arched back, doubling his speed and gripping Steve’s hands for support. His breaths became short and shallow, mouth opening, eyes closing and head tilting back so beautifully Steve’s end came over him so quickly he couldn’t stop it and he shouted, hands clamping down on Bucky’s thighs before Bucky came seconds later, painting Steve’s chest white and collapsing just out of the way. 

“Shit.” Bucky pressed a sloppy kiss to his shoulder and panted on top of him until his legs came back to life. He slid off of the soft cock and reached out to grab tissue and clean the cum off of his partner. 

“Thank you.” Steve pulled him down for a breathless kiss before dragging off and disposing with the condom. 

“Sleep?” Bucky stretched out next to him, nuzzling into his chest when it was offered as a pillow. 

“Sleep.” Steve kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets up around them. For once Bucky didn’t wake with nightmares. 

 

“James?” A woman entered the apartment later that morning, clicking through the rooms until she reached the bedroom. A smirk spread across her face as she pushed the door open but it dropped when she noticed him not along. “What the fuck James?” She shouted, throwing the key in her hand at him. He blinked awake and smirked at her. 

“Yeah. Were over. Bye.” He waved and then threw the pillow at her. “Take that.” 

“James this is a mistake.” She hissed, pointing her finger at him. She was shaking with fury but with Steve under the covers with him he couldn’t really care less.

“Nope. No its not.” He smiled at Steve who was hiding and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Screw you James you will regret this.” She promised and he shook his head. 

“No I wont. Not till the end of the line.”


End file.
